You took everything from me
by sammy202.2
Summary: How Megatron and Optimus Prime first met. And how my later series of G1 will begin. Once Beast Wars is complete, this is the next thing for you to look forward to.


This is another one shot of Generation One. This could be considered what they were like when they were in an early state before the war started. I am going into back history here so please don't hate me if you don't agree with something. I really don't want to have to bring out my comics and say, this volume, this page, this line. I'll do it if I have to but I really don't want to. I know a lot of you out there think that Megatron is older then Optimus but that fact is not so. He is younger then him, in more ways then one. In the episode, War Dawn, it even stated that Megatron was a "newer model" and Orion Packs, Optimus Prime, was looking up at him and thinking he was the greatest. I think that after he got reformatted into Optimus Prime that he aged again. Making him even older then Megatron. If you disagree or agree I'd like to know your opinion.

All the Decepticons were hiding in their temporary base. The Guardian Robots had been hounding them all day. The Seekers were trying to catch their breaths after just barely making it back to home base undetected. The cassettes were surrounding Soundwave, trying to get them together. Megatron had come into the room; everyone stopped and looked at him. He moved past everyone and headed out to the back. The door closed behind him. They heard something crash. He was angry. They hated admitting that they had emotions but at times this they couldn't deny it. After hitting the wall, Megatron went and sat on the floor. He had placed his head in his hands. Why? Why were they fighting him? They took everything and yet they still wanted more. They killed his father and drove him out of his home at a young age. What more did they want? He felt something brush up against his leg. Samantha was looking up at him. He stretched out his hand and placed it on her head.

"You'll always be there for me wont you?"

She rubbed against him again and tried climbing up his body to get to his face. He tilted his head as soon as her tongue came out. She started to lick his cheek.

"You're getting too big for that. When are you going to grow up?"

Samantha spoke back to him, but only in a language he could understand. If someone were to walk in and hear her, they wouldn't understand a word. Starscream had been around enough to pick out a few words but that was about it. He could never understand her completely. She kept talking and he kept listening. He had lowered his head to hers.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."  
She spoke again. He wondered how she could wrap her tongue around sounds like that.

"I guess you're right. But I don't see how talking about it will help me. And before you tell me that crying will make me feel better, it wont. Warriors don't cry."

Samantha rolled her eyes and butted him with her head. He knew she was playing. He lay back on the floor and watched her. She was so childlike. Perhaps it was unwise to shelter from what happened. She came back over to him this time with an object. She dropped it in his hand.

"Where did you find this?"  
She looked up at him with innocent eyes. His became stern and firm.

"Where did you get it? You know better then to go outside. If they find out you're with me, you'll be taken away. Perhaps even killed, is that what you want?"

She opened her mouth but he put up his hand.

"You want to talk to me Samantha, you must talk to me in my language."

She growled at him then opened her mouth again.

"I know what'll happen to me if I get caught but I couldn't help it. I know you need this stuff for your mission. I'm undetectable."

"I don't care. You are confined to the base and that's final."

"I'm not a child Megatron."  
"Yes you are. I have done research on your race and thanks to the notes my father had, I know all about you. You are still a child for another nine hundred and eighty-six years. Care to argue with me some more."

"Yes. I'll outlive you."

"You never know that. My kind has been known to live for thousands of years, if I'm lucky, I'll live for millions."

Samantha was about to speak against him but was cut off. He had rolled her over onto her back and was rubbing her stomach. She tried to fight back but it never worked. He was so much bigger then she was. There came a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She lay there, catching her breath; he sat up looking at the door. She rolled over as soon as they saw who was coming in. Soundwave came in to talk to Megatron about their latest plan, Rumble and Frenzy playing tag around him. Soundwave kept walking, but still keeping track of where they were.

"What is it Soundwave?"

As they had carried out a conversation on the floor, Samantha was watching the two cassettes have fun. She wanted to join in but was too big to play. Frenzy stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Frenzy, aren't you playing anymore?"  
"Yea. I'll be right there."

He walked over to Samantha and looked up at her. He had seen her before but never this close. He stretched out his hand and she moved back.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
She felt his hand go against her face. She may have been bigger but she was still scared of him. After a while he started to stroke her. She got used to him and lowered her head.

"Good creature."

She spoke to him and he just looked at her.

"I don't understand."

She tried against but was hit instead. Frenzy turned to see his brother standing there next to him.

"Don't bother with this thing, it isn't intelligent. Let's back to what we were doing."

"No. You can't just go around hurting people."

Rumble grabbed his brother and held him against the wall.

"It's what we were programmed for. Get used ta dat idea Frenzy."

"We were programmed to fight yes, but not to hurt for fun."

Frenzy felt his brothers' fist go across his face. Samantha stood and roared at him. That got Megatron's attention. He turned to see she was growling at the wall. She never got this worked up unless it was something big. He stood up and saw what was really going on. Soundwave had followed.

"You wanna piece of me ya ugly creature?"

Samantha was just trying to be intimidating. It wasn't working. Rumble was moving up on her, threatening her. Megatron picked her up off the floor. Rumble looked up and saw the look on his face. He was not pleased.

"Oh, was that thing yours?"  
"Yes she's mine. Soundwave, control your cassettes or I shall have them removed… permanently."

"Yes Megatron."

He looked at his children and shook his head. Frenzy flew up to Samantha. Megatron had pulled her out of his reach. He knew he wasn't welcome but kept trying. Megatron had placed her back over on her little bed and watched her. Frenzy was still trying to get to her.

"Do you have a death wish Cassette?"

"No. I wish to see if she is alright."

Megatron pulled back but kept his eyes on him. Frenzy checked her cheek and placed his head next to hers. She rubbed back. Megatron knew that she trusted him so he went over to Soundwave who was scolding Rumble. Frenzy looked her in the eye and saw that she was fine but still in shock. Megatron turned back just in time to see that he had kissed her. They were still young but already they were beginning to develop. Megatron went back over to him. He could barely hear Frenzy talking to her. He stood over them and cleared his throat. Frenzy lowered himself as he turned. He smiled and then left. Frenzy made his way back to Soundwave and they left the room.

"You like him don't you."

Samantha shook her head.

"I think he likes you too. But you know you can never be with him."

Samantha lowered her head. Everyone was about to go off-line for the night.

Everyone was on another mission to get more energon. Megatron had stationed himself above the buildings and had the others hide until he gave the signal. They had moved to a new city to try their luck here. He had this place scoped earlier. It should be an easy hit. He saw a man waving down a ship on the river. It was full of cargo. Good. He flew down right behind the man.

"Okay a little more… little more… perfect."

"Hello."

The man turned around and was shocked to find him.

"My name is Megatron, what's yours?"  
"Ah… Orion… Orion Packs. It's a real pleasure to meet you sir."

The both of them shook hands. Megatron was being pleasant under the illusion of gaining his trust. They took a walk inside.

"Maybe you can help me. I've been looking for a place to store my wares. What do you store here? Raw materials or energon?"  
"Well mostly we store energon here but we can make room for other things."

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

Megatron then signaled for the others to make their move. They were attacking this place. At first there was a struggle but they all soon gave in. Megatron fired a few warning shots but they didn't quite go as planned. He hit Orion twice and Ariel once. Both were fine but needed some repairs. (I don't care what none of you say, I be rewriting this episode. Well, I do care, but this makes more sense to me.) Both got hit in the shoulder and were lying unconscious. Someone had grabbed Ariel and gotten her out of there before anything else could happen. Megatron had ordered the others to get all the energon they could before the Guardians had come. They were about to leave when Megatron spotted Orion on the floor. His instincts were telling him to leave him on the floor to die but he couldn't. He stopped one of his men and loaded Orion onto him. He had taken him back to their base.

Orion woke up feeling like shit. He tried to get up.

"I wouldn't sit up just yet if I were you. You haven't completely healed yet."

"You!"

The pain forced him back down. Megatron walked over to him.

"I told you it wasn't a smart idea. Drink this."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

"Here's a more appropriate question, what choice do you have but to trust me?"

He had him there. He was a captive now. He had no choice but to listen. He slowly drank from the glass. Megatron shook his head. Orion looked over to him.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just my men; they think you're here because I wish to convert you. I honestly don't know why I brought you here. I'm taking a huge risk by doing this."

Orion looked back down at his glass. He felt the bed jump. He looked over and saw two golden eyes moving closer to him. Orion tried to move back.

"Don't worry, she wont hurt you."

He turned back to Megatron then saw the creature was on his lap. She was sniffing at him.

"What does she want?"  
"She doesn't know you. She's just curious. Pet her if you want."

Orion swallowed hard and reached out his hand.

"Good girl."  
Samantha snapped at him. He pulled away just in time. She would have taken his hand off. Megatron got up and pulled her off of him. He held her down as he sat back down.

"What's the matter with you? Bad girl."

She started speaking her own language again. Orion watched them. She went for a few moments then waited for a reaction. Orion got the sense that she was glaring at him.

"That may be so but I don't see how he could be evil."

"He's an Autobot, what more do you need?"

That part he understood. It was harsh.

"Go on, get out of here. Go play with the cassettes."

He dropped her and shooed her out the door. As the door shut, she was sitting in the middle of it glaring. That was the last thing Orion saw before it got dark.

"I apologize, she isn't always like that. I don't understand what came over her."

"She said its cause I'm an Autobot."

"I'm afraid that she's been filled with hate. She really is a good girl. Please don't hold it against her."

"I wont. But here's something I don't understand. Why keep me here? What do you want from me?"

"Like I said, I have no idea. Perhaps I just want to take care of you then release you."

Both stopped talking and got lost in their own heads.

Samantha was angry, she wanted to claw at that door then claw that man's optics out. But she knew better. She could feel the air around them. Orion was scared, perhaps that's why she reacted the way she did. Her master seemed to like him. Something was developing there. She didn't like it but it may turn out for the best. She was forced to stop thinking to herself when she was pushed over. She looked up and saw that Starscream was smiling down at her.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. I think you need to lose some weight, you should have gone flying."

Samantha started up in her language again. Starscream just stared at her then started walking away. He stopped once he heard her swear at him. (Isn't that how it works, the first words you learn from any other language is swears.) He marched back over to her and picked her up.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Yeah. Any hope you had of bagging Megatron is gone. He's found someone new. You took too long."

"That's a lie. And what makes you think I even want him in that sense?"  
"Oh please. I've noticed it since all of us were young. The way you hang around him, the way you lust after his power. There are only two reasons a man would do that. Either you want him or you're a glutton for punishment. Face it Starscream, you lack any sort of leadership skills."

He dropped her on the floor. She landed hard on her front. She nearly broke her right wrist. Starscream had raised his gun to her but never fired. Someone decided to step in front of her.

"Look, someone here actually likes you. Guess you have a boyfriend now."

Starscream laughed to himself and walked off. Frenzy turned around and faced her.

"You alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She raised her wrist and tried placing it on the floor. It stung something awful. Frenzy kissed her wrist and told her to stay put, he was going to get help. Samantha shouted at Starscream before he was out of view.

"If you don't believe me Starscream, look in his room right now. If you pick up on what I did, you'll know it's true."

Starscream just huffed but found he was walking in that direction.

She had to be wrong. There was no way that he could take to someone that fast. It took him months to get used to Samantha. Something had to be wrong. He walked over to the door but debated on opening it. Dammit he needed Soundwave's ears. He could hear through anything. He slid the door open just enough to see in. Sure enough, there was another. She wasn't lying. He was sitting up on the bed and Megatron was sitting across from him. He could barely hear them talking.

"I think I'll be good enough to walk soon."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I really wish I knew why you're helping me. I heard rumors about you. I thought you'd be torturing me."

"Rumors such as?"  
"You've been attacking cities all over Cybertron."

"That's not entirely accurate. Yes I have been attacking cities but for my own reasons."

"What possible could you have? All the energon we need is readily given to us."

"No it isn't. You haven't been on my side of the planet. My people are being treated unfairly and it's being hidden from the rest of you. We were charged with protecting this planet and what is it doing for us? It's trying to kill us."

"That's terrible. I've… never heard of this happening before."

"I guess you could say that the "leaders" of this planet think we're getting too powerful. They thought we had to be restrained. I know once they catch me, I'll be terminated."

"I wont let that happen. I can tell you aren't evil. You are still following your programming to protect us. That's why you're helping me."

"Perhaps."

Megatron had turned away. He had gone back into thinking. Orion was about to move closer when he turned back. Orion sat perfectly straight.

"Try standing."

Orion didn't quite understand the urgency of the matter but did as he was told. He stood up slowly, by himself. Megatron took a few steps to the side then back.

"Walk towards me."

Again, doing as he was ordered, he made his way over to him. Something was wrong with his left leg. It must have been when he got blasted. He started to fall over. He expected to hit the floor but felt arms go under his and lift him back up.

"I don't think you're quite ready yet."

Orion tried to pull himself up but couldn't make it. He was seated back on the bed. He felt like a complete idiot. He felt his legs open.

"Don't be upset, I didn't think you could walk yet."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm checking your leg. You had no problem until you had to turn. I think the problem is on the inside of your leg. Let me know when you start to feel pain."

He had opened both legs wider, slowly making sure not to tear anything else. He managed to get them open a little ways then they tried to close again. Megatron looked up at him.

"Don't try to act tough in front of me. I need to know when it hurts."

"It hurt."

"I have to get closer, is that alright?"

Orion nodded. He had to get closer it was no lie. Starscream hated this. Damn Samantha for being right and damn Megatron for bringing him here. He was biting his lower lip. He felt what she felt. He knew things were going to get deeper, yet still refused to believe it. He heard Orion yelp.

"I told you not to move. I'll go get something to help you."

Megatron had left and went over to his desk. He pulled out a small tool and headed back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm trying to repair you. You're going to have to start trusting me. Or I can take you outside to someone else."

"No this is alright. I'll trust you."

"Good. Now hold still or this will hurt more."  
From the position that Starscream was in, it didn't look nor did it sound right. It was adding to his fury. Even though they were cries of pain, in his mind, they sounded like something completely different. He soon stood back up.

"That should do it. Try walking now."

Orion had stood back up and took a few steps. It didn't hurt at all. He stood on the injured leg and did a little spin.

"It's all better. You're amazing."

"Well I do need to know the anatomy. Makes me a more efficient killer."

"I don't care what you say. You no longer frighten me. Thank you for your help."

Orion went to go and shake his hand but ended up tripping on something, probably his own feet, he was a slight klutz, but who doesn't have those moments? He fell over and knocked Megatron right backwards onto the floor. Megatron lifted his head and the both bonked heads. He went back down.

"This just isn't my day."

When he looked back up, Orion was still above him. Before Megatron could say anything he found his mouth covered. At first he wanted to push him off but found his body was doing it's own thing. His hands moved to his back and held him there. Something fell in Starscream's chest. All of the sudden, he felt hollow. He closed the door he couldn't take anymore. He headed back down the hall. His head was down and his arms were dead at his sides. Samantha was still on the floor, Frenzy sitting behind her, trying to hold her up. Soundwave was trying to fix her wrist. Samantha spotted Starscream first.

"Hey, you look like you just died inside. What happened?"

Starscream didn't try anything he just walked past her. Frenzy, Soundwave and Samantha watched him go by. He didn't have a snotty remark to retaliate with.

"Oh yeah, he died inside. But this isn't the worst part."

"What do you mean Samantha?"

"Sadness always turned to anger then it becomes rage. You just have to make it past the shock. As soon as you clear that hurdle you hit that anger wall. I don't think he'll be able to get past it. I need to know what happened."  
"You aren't going anywhere. Megatron doesn't know you've been injured and has given an order that you be cared for if it happens if he isn't there. If you want, I'll send Laserbeak to keep tabs on him."

Samantha shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to corrupt him. I think it would be best if I didn't know."

Frenzy rubbed her back between her wings. She felt like she was going to pass out.

Megatron was still stunned at what just happened. He never once expected that to happen. Well, as the saying goes, your first kiss will never go as planned. After his father died and his kingdom taken from him, he never had time to pursue his own desires. The kiss was broken and an awkward silence fell between them. Orion sat back up and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Megatron sat up and brushed himself off.

"It's not your fault. Things happen."

They both sat back in that silence. Finally it was broken.

"So… how was it?"

"What?"  
Megatron just looked at him. What else was there to say? How do you respond to something like that? He just responded honestly without really knowing why.

"It wasn't bad."

"Oh good. I'm still not that experienced yet."

"What? But you have a girlfriend."

"Well, more friend actually. We grew up together. It was her idea to start dating. But it never felt quite right with me."

"I know what you mean. Well, I never dated Starscream but I can see where you're coming from."

"This, Starscream, has she ever come onto you?"

"Actually he's a guy, and no, thankfully. It would just make things more troublesome and inconvenient."

"So… you'd never date someone of the same sex."

"It's not that. I just would never date a friend."

Another pause happened. Both had to think things over. Things had taken a drastic turn. Everything was now unexpected.

"Would… would you consider dating me?"  
Megatron never turned but responded.

"I don't think that would be fair to your girl nor to me."

He couldn't allow this Autobot to sway him. There was too much at stake. If he developed any sort of feelings now, it would jeopardize everything. He stood up and headed for the door. He stood next to it, waiting for Orion to get up.

"You have been repaired and seem to be fine. I give you the right to leave."

Orion stood up and headed back towards the door. He stopped and looked back at Megatron.

"Do you really hate me so? Or is it something deeper?"

He wouldn't look Orion in the eye. He stood tall, looking straight ahead of him. The door was open so all he had to do was walk out of it. He took a few steps and saw that Megatron had lowered his head slightly. That was the instant he had waited for. He dropped his guard even if only for a second. Orion had forced his way back into the room and himself back onto Megatron. Things were about to happen that would change history for both sides.

Thundercracker was just minding his own business, walking along the halls when he heard scuffles coming from his leaders room. At first he had no interest in listening in but then thought that he could use this information to go and use later. He placed his head near the door and tried to make out what was going on.

"We really shouldn't."

"Just shut up and go with it."

Who's that? That voice was new. It had to be that new guy they brought in. So Megatron is trying to convert him. It'll never happen. Thundercracker tried to open the door but found it locked. No visual but the sound was good. He could hear everything that was going on. He could tell someone was on the floor, one of them had tripped and the other was in charge. Probably Megatron. He was looking down at Orion.

"Are you sure about this? I mean… I have no intention of hurting you."

"I'm sure, this way, you'll be experienced and feel better. I don't mind. Really."  
He sighed heavy then did as he was told. Both already had themselves exposed. He was in charge but it just felt odd. Something was out of place. He felt like he was taking advantage of a child. He pulled away from him, breaking the kiss.

"I can't do this. I can't take advantage of you."

"It's alright. I'm older then you think."

"Get out of my head. How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Everyone thinks that about me."

"So then how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Megatron sat back up. He looked down at him in disbelief.

"You're older than me… by seven years."

(Don't get the wrong idea. This isn't my idea. I take responsibility for writing this shit but she takes the rest for coming up with this shit. It makes the timeline work so don't mess with it. Please. If you find this wrong then that's fine, I kind of do to but that's okay. It's not child porn yet. Thank god. Don't get me wrong it never will.)

"I don't see a problem with that. You may be a bit younger but… well… if anything goes wrong, I'll take the blame. Deal?"

"I guess that would be okay."

"Then enough talk."

Megatron knew not what to do. This was all new to him. The kissing wasn't so bad but Orion was getting impatient. He turned and pulled Megatron over and underneath him. He had his eyes shut tight. Orion laughed at him and proceeded. He could feel something moving around his waist but was ignoring it. Then he felt it. He opened his eyes and bolted upright.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying on with your lessons."

"But I'm not ready yet."  
There was a pause then he looked up back at Megatron.

"Oh I think you're ready. Look down."

He did as he was asked and saw that Orion was right. Before he had realized it, he was excited. He didn't realize that someone could have that kind of power over him. He turned red and tried to lie back down.

"What's the matter?"

"This… is embarrassing."

"Then, if you feel like it, I can stop."

"No. I want to learn. Please… continue."

Why did he say that? He didn't understand it himself. This love that they were sharing was forbidden. Not that it was two males expressing their feelings for one another but the fact that it was an Autobot and a Decepticon. You never know what you'll get. The leaders never wanted a confrontation to break out. Megatron shot up again. He was watching Orion's head move up and down. He was reaching to pull him off but found himself placing his hand on the back of his head. He was doing his best to keep quiet, but that was only fueling Orion to try harder. Just before hitting his max, Megatron had let out a slight noise. Orion had stopped and pulled away slowly. He opened his mouth and some slipped off his tongue. The rest he had swallowed. He wiped off his face then moved up to Megatron's face.

"How was that?"

He was still trying to catch his breath. Orion chuckled to himself then laid across him.

"So what now?"

Megatron still never answered. There was so much flashing through his mind. Orion was about to give up.

"So… do I have to do that to you?"

Orion looked up and saw that he had finally opened his eyes. He moved closer, placing his legs on Megatron's sides and looked down at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want."  
He raised his hands and rested them on Orion's waist.

"Then what should I do?"  
"You've got a pretty good idea right now."

"I'll hurt you."

"I know, but it'll be a good type of hurt. I don't mind. Really."

He stopped and thought about it for a moment. Orion noticed that he had looked away and was getting impatient again. He began to sit down. That got his attention back.

"What are you doing?"  
"Giving you a head start. You'll be in complete control, I'm just helping you along."

He had to grow some balls. He took his lover by the waist and forced him down hard. He heard him cry out. He was going to pull him back up but was stopped.

"It's alright… I'm fine. Continue."

"I was expecting you to say, be gentle with me."

"You're a fighter, I didn't expect it. You have to be strong for this planet."

No one had ever said that before. All the Decepticons knew it but figured that the Autobots didn't care. This man was perfect. He understood and wanted to be a part of it. Both were holding onto the others waist, Megatron for control and Orion for support. He was being forced up hard and even harder down. He was being unusually forceful but was enjoying it. And so was his partner. The cries started to get louder and even deeper then the times before. He fell forward and was breathing heavily into Megatron's ear. And he was doing the same. He moved his arms up to his shoulders and was holding him as tightly as possible. They had rolled over and then Megatron was on the top. He had to keep the rhythm. He could hear his partner getting over excited. He was running out of breath. That was just driving him even more insane. As they held each other, he could hear Orion whisper to him.

"I'm almost there… keep going."

He didn't need to be told. He couldn't lie to him nor could he hold back at this point. After a few more feverish kisses and thrusts, he was at his brink. The instant, just before he felt himself become released, he was pulled down.

"I love you."

That did it. He couldn't hold back anymore. The one had triggered the other. He still kept his head down on his lovers shoulder and tried to breath. The thought that he had made someone else happy was more then he could take. They both listened to the other breath. Megatron had lifted himself up and pulled himself out. He heard Orion gasp as he lifted out. He placed himself back inside and took Orion back in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you're fault. I wanted this."

"But that doesn't change the fact of what I've done."

"Stop blaming yourself. You need your rest now."

Megatron again listened to him. He lay next to him and began to fall asleep.

"Hey, did you mean what you said earlier?"  
"Yes."

"But we only just…"

"I know. But I feel like I got a good sense of whom you are. You have a strong will and a strong spark but, underneath all that, you are just trying to do what you think is right. Others may not agree with the methods you are using to get what you need but I think they'll just have to deal with it."  
"Are you saying that you'll help me Orion?"

"In anyway I can."

He turned back and looked Megatron in the eye.

"I meant everything I said."

They moved closer and shared another kiss. Megatron placed his head against Orion's forehead.

"You know what… I think… I may love you too."

Thundercracker had placed his hand over his mouth. At first the shock was too much for him then he began to laugh.

"Oh Screamer isn't going to like this."

He headed out down the hall and straight for Starscream's room. He had passed Samantha, who was rubbing up against Soundwave. He was scratching her under the chin. As funny as that looked, he was on a mission.

Starscream was in his room, facedown on his bed. Life wasn't fair. He was patient, he waited, and he never once disobeyed Megatron. Well, that wasn't true. He tried to do away with a certain little pet of his. But it wasn't fair. He was there first. It was his right to him. He got up, grabbed his chair and hurled it at the wall. He heard a knock at his door. He headed for the door. Perhaps he shouldn't open it. But the knocking was driving him crazy. He opened it. Thundercracker came flying at him with his arms open.

"Screamer!"

Starscream moved out of his way and watched him hit the floor. He turned and looked up at him.

"You're mean."

"I didn't want you on top of me."

"But I know who you do."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind. You're no fun."

"Why are you here?"

He was in no mood to talk. Thundercracker picked up on that and smiled.

"You know, you should be nicer to me. I have information for you."

"What kind of information?"

"About Megatron… and that new guy."

"There is nothing you could tell me that I don't already know."

"You were too late Screamer."

"What do you mean?"  
He was standing over by Starscream's table, looking at the beakers he messing with. He turned around and leaned against the table.

"I'm not the only one that knows. We all know how you feel about him."

"Just spit it out Thundercracker."

"Oh I will. I'm just enjoying this."

He grabbed a sphere from the table and carried it with him, playing with it. He held it with one hand, close to his face then looked at Starscream.

"He's lost his virginity… to that Autobot. You have no chance now."

"That's a lie. He hates all Autobots for what they did."

"This one seems to understand him. This one has reassured him that he'll never harm him."

Starscream was looking at the floor. He wasn't shaking yet but he was getting close. His hands were in fists and he was biting his lower lip. Thundercracker came up behind him and leaned in towards his ear.

"If you don't believe me, go check on him. I guarantee that they are still in each others arms."

That was all he needed. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned and left, storming for his leaders room. Thundercracker stood straight, still playing with the sphere behind his back.

"That worked out nicely."

Thundercracker left the room and back to his. Skywarp was sharing a room with him. He was on his own bed and watched his twin walk in. He noted the huge smile on his brothers' face.

"What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh nothing special."  
He continued to play with the sphere.

Starscream was livid. He had the intent to kill. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes then entered. Thundercracker was right. There they were, sleeping on the floor. They weren't holding each other but they were side by side. He started to hyperventilate. He lunged at Orion and had his hands around his throat. Feeling the shock to the floor, Megatron had awoken to see what was happening. He forced Starscream off of Orion and pined him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Starscream didn't answer. He didn't have to. He was so angry; all he could see was the enemy in front of him. Megatron grabbed his face.

"What is your problem?"

I can smell him on you. That's my problem. You were supposed to be mine. I played the good little boy for you. But you never saw me as anymore then a friend haven't you. I was never worthy of your love.

"Answer me Starscream."

I had rights to you first. I would have done anything for you. I still will. Get rid of him and I'll be your personal slave.

"If you don't answer me, I'll take you outside and force you to tell me."

"I refuse to say anything in front of the enemy."

Megatron turned back to Orion who was rubbing his throat. He shook his head and took Starscream outside. He threw him and he let go.

"What is your damage?"

He found himself against the wall this time. He was being forced into it. When did Starscream become this strong? He tried forcing him off. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. He stood up on his toes and forced his mouth on his leader. Now it was even more imperative that he force him back off. He slammed Starscream against the other wall. He wiped his mouth off.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you want him Megatron? What has he given you that I haven't?"

"What are you talking about?"

With his back against the wall, he hit the wall with the backs of his fists.

"Why haven't you noticed me? Why haven't you noticed what I feel for you? I've done everything you've ever told me. Why did you choose him?"

Oh so that was it. It all made sense. He went over to Starscream and sat next to him. By changing levels, he gave Starscream the power.

"I guess I never paid attention to it."  
"Why not? I thought I made it obvious. The others know."

"They do huh?"

Megatron sighed. This wasn't good. There were two ways he could go and both ways he'd lose something.

"Sit next to me."

Starscream was reluctant to do so but found himself on the floor. He had slid down the wall. Once on the floor, there was a silence. He reached over and leaned against Megatron. He placed his left arm around him and held on.

"You going to be okay?"

"Perhaps. If you get rid of him."

He sighed again. Why was he being forced to make big decisions like this?

"You know, we've been friends for a long time now right?"

"Yeah."

"Why weren't you happy with that?"  
"I was. But then, at some point, things started to change. I wanted more. I still do."

"This makes things so much harder. I don't know what to do."

"Get rid of that Autobot and accept me. I'll do whatever you want."  
"I don't want to control you Starscream. I just want your loyalty."

"You'll have it. Just please, do this for me."  
"…I can't."

He looked up at him.

"What?"

"I can't turn my back on Orion. I think that with his help, I'll get my throne back. Then you can have whatever you want."

"So… you're not going to be mine? You'll give me anything but not the thing I want most."  
"I guess that's how it is Starscream. I'm sorry."

Starscream stood up and started to walk away. Megatron was about to grab his hand but was stopped.

"Don't talk to me Megatron. Leave me alone from now on understand. I'll still follow you since we've been friends for so long but I'll never care for you again."

He watched Starscream storm off. This wasn't good. He turned and went back into his room. Orion was still on the floor but had stopped rubbing his neck.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting to get choked in the middle of the night."

"That's Starscream for you. Unpredictable."

He leaned closer and kissed his throat.

"I'll keep watch all night if you like. Get some rest Orion."

Starscream was so far past livid it was scary. He was now wrathful. Why did I tell him everything? I should have kept to myself. Damn you Thundercracker! No… damn you Megatron! You never knew a good thing if it were to hit you in the face. You made the wrong choice by getting rid of me. I hate that Autobot. I hate that Orion. I hate you Megatron! I hate you! He turned and went straight back into his studies. He wanted to be a scientist and was already a great chemist. He had to get his mind off of things. For the next few years, his work would be the only thing that he would care about.

Orion visited them on a regular basis. Samantha had gotten used to him. She no longer minded him. He came into the hidden base. Samantha had stretched and saw that he had come in. She ran to him and tried to jump up. Orion bent down and picked her up.

"Hey, how are you doing? You're getting heavy. What's Megatron feeding you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Really? Well I have something special for you."

She started to sniff him. He laughed as she went past his neck.

"Stop that, I need to put you down to give it to you."

She jumped out and started to fly in front of him.

"I see your master has taught you a new trick."

"That's not all, you wanna see what else I've learned how to do?"

"Sure."

"Stand back. It's about to get hot."

He heard a weird sound come from deep in her chest and she opened her mouth. He saw light coming from deep inside. He moved to see her from the side. As he leaned forward, fire came out. That took him back. She turned back at him and smiled. She hiccupped and some smoke came out.

"Other then the ending, what did you think?"

His mouth was wide open. She walked over to him.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"I just wasn't expecting that."

"Not many do. So what do you have for me?"

"Thinking about gifts again Samantha?"

She turned and saw Megatron was looking down at her. Everyone was older but with him you could see it. He had gotten taller.

"Stop growing. I need to catch up."

He had his hands on his hips and he lifted his head backwards as he laughed. He moved closer and wiped his eyes. He bent down and was next to Orion.

"You okay?"

"When did you teach her that?"

"Technically I didn't. Starscream wont stop pestering her so she finally got fed up. She went to go bite him but fire came out instead."

"Makes sense. You still fireball him?"  
"Yep. He makes me angry."

"Well here's something to cheer you up."

He pulled a small bundle out of his carrying case. He placed it in front of her. She started clawing at it. The two were so happy that they didn't notice what she was doing at first. She was rolling all over the floor with it. They both turned to see her chewing on the bag. They chuckled then reached for the bag. She jumped for it.

"Mine!"

"I know it's yours. I'm helping you open it."  
She started climbing up Megatron's body. She stretched out her arm.

"Mine!"

He leaned over and started talking to Orion.

"Is this edible?"

"Yes."

"Good. Samantha, I'll eat this myself if you don't stop."

"MINE!"

"Okay then, I'm eating it."

He tilted his head back and started to put it in his mouth. She started whining and was pushing her head into him. He looked back down at her.

"You want something?"

She looked like she was going to cry.

"Mine."

"You going to be good?"

She lowered her head. Orion grabbed the bag from him.

"Stop teasing her. Here little one."

She jumped on him and started rubbing against him.

"Okay, okay, I love you too."

He opened the bag and pulled out its contents. She stared at it.

"It's called dragon fruit. I thought you might like it."

She opened her mouth. He placed one inside. Megatron nudged him.

"You shouldn't spoil her like that."

"And you shouldn't be so hard on her. She's still a child."

"I know. But she is growing. Soon, I'll have to give her up."

"Why?"

"Look at our planet. I don't think she's happy here."

"She seems happy. At least with you."  
"That's the problem. She needs to be with her own kind."

Samantha rolled onto her back and started to play with the bag again. Orion looked down at her.

"But she's so cute."

"You want to keep her?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll consider it."

They all got up and headed back into their room. Samantha went to her bed and got comfy.

"So where is everyone?"  
"Doing their own thing. Starscream is out with Skyfire researching other planets."

"So he's making it as a scientist."

"Yep. He's doing good for himself."  
"I'm glad he's finally gotten over it."

"Me too."

"Gotten over what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Samantha."

She lowered her head back down. She was tired. She was becoming more and more like a cat. She didn't like to sleep that much but what else could she do? She wasn't allowed outside. Not since what happened the last time. Maybe she should go play with the cassettes, even though Frenzy had been acting weird recently. She got up and headed for Megatron. He was a little preoccupied to notice her coming closer. She was going to brush against his leg but thought that he wouldn't notice. So she jumped up on the bed. Still nothing. She sat there and watched until she knew one of them was getting uncomfortable. It was Orion. He pushed up against Megatron and turned.

"She's watching us."

"She's just curious. She has no idea what we're doing."

He started to move in closer but was repelled once again. He sighed then turned to Samantha.

"What do you want?"

"I want to go play with Soundwave."

"Then go. You don't have to ask me."

"I wanted you to know I was leaving."

"She's smart."

"Shut up Orion. I don't mean that in a bad way."

Orion still turned away from him and went for Samantha.

"You want me to help you find them?"

She shook her head. She was fine on her own. It just had to deal with Rumble now. She licked up the side of his face then jumped off the bed.

"She is so cute."

"She is becoming an annoyance."  
"How can you say that?"

"She's interrupting my time with you."

"No she isn't."

He looked at Orion.

"Okay she is by a little bit. But not as much as Ariel."

"Why haven't you told her yet?"  
"That isn't a conversation I want at the moment. How would you feel? Hey guess what, I think we should break up cause I found out I'm gay. Not the greatest of ways to end a relationship."

"Perhaps not."

He wrapped his arms around Orion's waist and leaned closer.

"But you are mine now. And I refuse to share you."

"You tell her then."

"Not my responsibility."

He then went quiet. He was going to be difficult. He was going to get him to work for his "playtime".

Samantha was walking down the halls singing out loud. She found Starscreams door open. She looked inside to find him messing with his supplies.

"It's got to be in here. There has to be something I can do."

"What are you doing?"

Starscream turned around so fast he nearly fell over. He grabbed the desk behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanna know what you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything. Now get out of here."  
"Fine. You don't have to take your anger out on me."  
"I'm not angry."

"But you are flustered. What happened?"

"An accident."

Samantha went over to him and started looking all over his body.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't the one that was hurt. It was Skyfire. I couldn't find him. I lost him. He's gone."

That did it. Samantha didn't need to pry. He was already breaking down. He slid down to the floor and was already crying. She went and rubbed against him. He extended his hand and started petting her.

"Why is everyone leaving me?"

"I'm still here."

"You don't count for a whole hell of a lot."

Even though he had just insulted her, she allowed him to keep petting her. He was going to fall into another pit of despair if she didn't try to help.

"Maybe he didn't leave you. Maybe he's lost too."

"Impossible. He would have come back to Cybertron by now. I should go back."

"Tell Megatron. I'm sure he can get a party together and…"  
"He doesn't care. He's probably too busy with that other man to notice anything else."

Samantha said nothing. Starscream looked at her.

"He's here isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Starscream sighed then stood up taking Samantha with him.

"I'm going back to look for him."

"I'll come too."

"No. Megatron may be occupied at the moment but once that man leaves, he'll come looking for you. I still can't risk your destruction."

"Thanks for the love Starscream."

He didn't even answer her. He stopped at Soundwave's room and knocked. Soundwave opened the door and found Samantha shoved into his arms.

"Watch her."  
"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while. Tell our _great leader_ that if he ever decides to stop fucking around."

That came as a shock. Everyone knew that Starscream had begun to hate Megatron but no one really knew how much. There was going to be a mutiny and it would all start because of him. He took Samantha into his room, placed her on the floor and watched her snoop.

"What are you looking for?"

"I can smell Frenzy. I'm trying to find him."

"He's in my chest. I had just finished training with him. He needs his rest."

"Awe. I wanted to play."

"I'll play with ya."

She heard Rumble talking to her from on top of the table. She flew up to him and sat next to him.

"What do you want to play?"

"How about doctor?"

"Rumble no. Don't hurt her."

"Awe Soundwave, you take away all my fun."

Soundwave was about to grab Rumble when his chest opened up and Frenzy flew out, heading straight for his twin and hitting him in the jaw. Samantha jumped back and watched. She didn't know what to do. After a few moments of rolling around, Soundwave got in the middle and grabbed both of his children.

"Are you two quite finished?"

"I'm not."

"I am."  
"Scared of me Frenzy?"

"No. I know Samantha hates fighting but I wont allow you to talk bad about her either."

"You know she'll never love you. You can't even have sex with her. It's a one-sided love. Get over it."

"That's enough out of you young man."

Soundwave took Rumble and placed him back in his chest and locked it.

"You are not coming out until you learned your lesson."

Unrequited love was an evil thing. Frenzy stood next to her and rubbed the side of her head.

"You okay?"  
"I appreciate you coming to my aid but I don't need it Frenzy. He's right, I'm much bigger then him. I can handle it."

Even though Frenzy was smiling, Soundwave could tell this was breaking his spark. He knew that his child was in love but could do nothing about it. Samantha was too young to know better. She was aging much slower then they were. He would be an old man by the time she was ready. She rubbed her head against him.

"What's sex?"

Frenzy's mouth opened. He wasn't going to say anything but his jaw didn't drop either. It was in the middle. Soundwave wasn't about to tell her.

"You should ask your master about that."

"Okay. But I need to stay here for a while."

"Why?"  
"He's busy."  
They both knew what was going on. Frenzy stood in front of her and kissed her nose.

"So… what do you want to play?"

He smiled at her then poked the tip of her nose.

"You're it."

He flew off and waited for her to try and catch him. Soundwave sat back and watched them play.

It had been a few months and Orion still hadn't said anything. Megatron had become busier lately and wouldn't talk about it. He never really had a chance to get any information out of him before being forced to the ground again. He was trying to keep his mind on the job but it was hard. He was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see five new bots standing behind him.

"Hello. I'm Silverbolt and these are the rest of my crew. May I ask who you are?"  
"I'm Orion Packs. What are you doing here?"

"We're here by accident actually."

"Oh? How so?"

Silverbolt was about to answer but was cut off. They saw Megatron flying overhead. They grabbed Orion and hid.

"What are you doing?"  
"You see that guy there, he's evil."

"No he's not."

"Orion, what are you doing over there?"  
"Ariel. I was just talking to these guys. They say that those newer models are evil."

"Well I heard they attacked one of the outer cities."

"Oh you'll believe anything. Those guys are the greatest."

"Orion, just because they have an unusual ability doesn't always mean that they're better."

"Oh come on you guys."

They went back inside to finish working. The Aerial bots followed Orion like glue. Orion went into the back with Ariel to get some more supplies. That's when an explosion happened. They went to go run outside but were locked in. They couldn't get out. Orion was banging on the door. They could hear screaming coming from outside. There was nothing they could do. Then the door opened. Orion saw Starscream standing in front of him. The look on his face changed.

"Oh this is too perfect."

He raised his gun.

"I can finally get back at you."

Orion put up his hands but was shot anyway. Ariel charged at him but was also shot. Both were lying on the floor. Starscream kicked Orion then left. Megatron was at the front giving the orders to collect the energon.

"Where have you been Starscream?"  
"I was making sure there was no one else in here."

"Very well, help the others collect the energon."

The Aerial bots had hidden themselves away from the attackers and found Orion and Ariel in the back. They had to get them out of there. It would take the Decepticons time to move all the energon so they'd have more then enough time to fix Orion. They just didn't know how. They had to move him. They walked for a while until they came to a sickbay.

"Please can you help us?"  
"If that unit needs repairing I suggest you take him to the next city. We're already filled to capacity here."  
"But you have to help him."

"Well I can see what I can do."

They waited for about an hour then the man came back outside.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. But you must understand he is no longer the Orion Packs you once knew. Instead he is now a new generation of warrior robots, Optimus Prime."

They saw what they thought was Orion come out of the shadows.

"You were right. I should have seen this coming."

He wasn't blaming Megatron. Only Starscream. He was going to get his answers later. He rushed back to the bunker ready to fight. The Ariel bots had Ariel and took her to the same man so that she could be saved. Megatron was almost finished raiding the bunker when Optimus burst in.

"Stop this Megatron!"

"Who are you?"

"He's the enemy Megatron, what more do you want?"

Starscream began to fire on him. Optimus tackled Starscream and was about to take his head off.

"I have you to thank for this Starscream. You made me like this."

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before."

"Remember in the back storage room?"

Megatron grabbed Optimus and threw him off.

"You may be powerful, but that wont stop me from destroying you."

"You can't destroy me Megatron."

"And why is that?"

"It's me… Orion."

He removed the mouthpiece. Megatron narrowed his eyes but then caught a glimpse of what he originally knew. He lowered his arm. He took a few steps forward, lifting his hands up to his face.

"Orion?"

"It's me."

They pressed foreheads together. Megatron pulled away and started to circle him.

"How did this happen?"

"Ask your friend there."

Megatron turned and looked at Starscream who was now standing with his arms crossed.

"What did you do?"  
"I shot the bastard. I thought he was dead."  
"WHAT?"

"You told me to get rid of all the witnesses."

"That didn't include Orion. Why are you here Orion? I thought you were stationed elsewhere."

"I was. They needed me here so I transferred. I thought you had more then enough energon."

"We'll never have enough. My people are still starving. I have to do this for them."

"I understand. You do what you must."

"And this, I must do."

This was the first time Megatron raised his gun against one of his own. He pointed it right at Starscream. He placed his hands in the air and slowly started to back away.

"Megatron… what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done long ago. As soon as you started rebelling against me."

He fired but missed his target. Optimus had put his hand on his arm and moved it over. Megatron turned his head to the side. Optimus shook his head.

"He's not worth it."

Megatron lowered his arm and walked away. This situation was only making Starscream even angrier. He took a step forward but was pushed sideways. There was another explosion. The place was about to come down. Everyone started running, Optimus was caught by the falling ceiling. Megatron started to dig him out when he was pulled back. He was being dragged out of the building.

"We can't just leave him in there."

"Forgive me for this Megatron."

Soundwave had hit him over the head. He passed out. They would come back later when to roof finally finished.

Megatron awoke back in his own chambers with Samantha licking his face. Bad dream? No that was too real to be a dream. He bolted upright.

"Orion."

"They're still looking for him. We haven't found anything so far."

"So that did happen."

"It did. I'll inform you when we turn anything up."

"I'm going out to look for him."

"No you're not. And I'm ordering you to stay put."

"By what right do you have to order me?"

"Your father told me to watch over you and that's what I'm doing."

He hated Soundwave at that moment. Samantha brushed against him. He looked at his side to see her looking up at him. He bent down and picked her up.

"Alright. Let me know the moment you find him."

"And if we don't?"

He lowered his head.

"Then report that to me as well."

Soundwave lowered his head in a slight bow then left. Megatron sat back down and started to pet Samantha. She was his stress ball. Like they say if you feel upset, pet a rabbit. She started to sing to him in a low tone. He felt himself relaxing and falling onto his side. She was putting him to sleep. She knew he needed the rest and it would give her time to go and look for his partner. Once she knew he was out, she left his side and snuck out of the base.

Samantha flew over Cybertron; she hardly had any idea where she was. She followed Soundwave's scent to a smoking building. She dropped by to listen in on what they were saying.

"Anything yet?"  
"Nothing. It's like the guy just up and vanished."

"Keep searching. Even if you have to move all this rubble."

Samantha snuck around the side and searched on her own. She couldn't smell Orion. It was like he no longer existed. She sniffed for a while longer but found nothing. Megatron wasn't going to be happy. She was getting ready to fly back to base when she heard moaning. She looked behind one of the abandoned buildings to find an Autobot lying face down on the floor. She nudged him to see if he was still functional. She saw the head move and look right at her. The right arm came up to grab her. She jumped out of the way.

"S… Samantha…"

She moved closer to his face.

"How do you know me?"

It was becoming hard to answer. He was about to go off-line.

"Megatron… take me… to him…"

That was all he could say. He hit the ground after that. She didn't know what to do. She panicked. She went over to the others to try and get help but they were already gone. She screamed. It was more of a roar then anything but it was loud. Nothing. They were too far off.

"What was dat for?"

She turned to see Frenzy standing behind her. He had his arms crossed.

"What are ya doing out here? Ya know you're not allowed outside."

"You have to help me. I found him."  
"Hold on. Found who?"  
"I think its Orion."

He ran next to her as they went around the corner. He skidded to a halt.

"Dat's him alright. Man, he doesn't look so good."

"I know. We have to carry him."

"Are ya nuts? One, he's bigger then both of us and two, we're not strong enough."

"I don't care. Put him on my back and I'll carry him."

Frenzy sighed but did as he was told. Frenzy was right he was heavy. It hurt. But she walked with him all the way back to the base. Frenzy kept watching her. He hated seeing her in that kind of pain. But what choice did they have. Their communications were always being monitored. This would have to do for now.

Megatron heard knocking at his door. He got up and answered it. Soundwave was there to report his findings.

"Well?"

Soundwave lowered his head.

"We found nothing. There was no sign of him. We think he may have been terminated."

No sound came from Megatron. What was he going to do? He could feel his throat tighten. He felt like he was choking. Soundwave left him alone. He walked down the hall towards the front of the base. He ran into Starscream.

"So is our "mighty leader" still sulking?"

"I wouldn't do that Starscream. He's in no mood."

"Like I care. When has a leader of the Decepticons shown such weakness?"

"It isn't weakness."

"Then what would you call it?"

Soundwave didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to tend to."

Starscream loved this. He was getting back at Megatron and was feeling rather triumphant. He headed back for his room. Soundwave hated that guy. Before, he wasn't so bad but now, jealousy had made him ugly. He heard the front door open. He found Samantha dragging Optimus in. Soundwave grabbed him and rushed him into the sickbay. Samantha couldn't stand anymore. She passed out in the middle of the floor. Frenzy stayed by her side, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. If she didn't stop hyperventilating soon, she'd kill herself on the oxygen. Megatron was in his room, trying to remain calm. There was still a lot to do. He couldn't let this slow him down. There was pounding on his door this time. He couldn't control the anger in his voice as he answered it.

"WHAT?"

"We found him. He's in sickbay."

Soundwave was pushed out of the way watched Megatron run down the hall. He stopped in front of the sickbay window and watched as they operated on him. He put his hand over his mouth and fell to the floor.

"He's okay."

Everyone could tell he might pass out from all the excitement. But he couldn't show that kind of weakness in front of them. He stood back up and went back to his room. Skywarp and Thundercracker were watching him walk away. Once there, leaning against the door. He passed out and ended up back on the floor.

Samantha had finally calmed down. Soundwave had his hand over her mouth. Frenzy kept pacing around the room. What was he going to do if she died? Megatron would blame him for everything.

"Remain calm Frenzy."

"How can I stay calm father? She's gonna die and it'll be all my fault."

Frenzy was about to collapse on the floor when Soundwave reached out his hand.

"Be careful where you say that. You never know who's collecting information to use against us. Remember…"

"Information is power, I know."

Soundwave just lifted his child to Samantha.

"You know I love you and your brothers."

Frenzy got comfortable next to Samantha. He closed his eyes.

"I know."

Soundwave looked down at them and held them close. He didn't mind the relationship that they had. He just hoped it stayed where it was. He knew that they could never truly be together and that would break his sons heart. Though he was still young, he knew what he wanted.

"What am I going to do with you Frenzy?"

Megatron had woken back up and was in his bed. He looked around. The room was empty. How the hell did he end up there? He tried to stand but found it difficult. He just lay back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet, they say something that traumatic should have killed you."

Even though he had been out for hours, he was still tired. Someone sat on his bed.

"Oversleep?"

"What do you want?"  
"Some way to welcome me back."

"I know it's you Orion. I would have jumped you if I had the strength."

He heard him laugh. He felt his forehead meet with his. He opened his eyes. He looked different. Oh that's right, he was remodeled.

"It's good to see you up and functional again."

"Well, I'm not too sure everything is fully functional. Would you like to help me test everything?"  
"Sure. Just give me a moment."

Megatron tried to prop himself up but was forced back down. Optimus caught him with his left arm and held him up. With his right arm, he tried to feed Megatron some liquid energon. Most of it was falling out the sides of his mouth. Damn he was really out of it. Optimus decided to say fuck it and put the energon into his own mouth. He bent over and forced it into Megatron's mouth. He wouldn't pull away until he was sure that he had swallowed it all. He pulled back and saw that Megatron was on the verge of passing out again. All the stress was really taking its toll on him.

"Maybe I should take you to the infirmary."

"I'll be fine. Like I said, just give me a few moments. The energon will kick in soon."

"If you're sure. But if I see any sign of you passing out again, you're lying back down and the medical staff is coming in here."  
"Deal."

He continued to drink his energon that way. After a few moments he was able to sit up. His circuits had time to relax. Optimus started laughing.

"What?"  
"It was cute while it lasted. I got to take care of you."

"Don't get used to it."

Megatron was looking in the opposite direction of Optimus. Optimus moved closer to him.

"What's wrong?"  
"…I thought I lost you."

"Obviously by how you look now."

He turned back to face him.

"Smart ass."

"You're right. I suppose I should act more my age."

"And how old would that be? You seem to be acting younger. More immature at least."

"Well, let's see. When I was Orion, I was around twenty-five."

"What do you mean by that? You're still Orion."

"No I'm not. I'm someone new now. Ever since I got reformatted… things about me have changed. Including my age."

"And how far was that jump?"  
"Not as bad as I feared. I thought I would have aged at least ten years. But it was only three."

"So you're technically twenty-eight now?"

"I guess so."

Megatron started laughing uncontrollably. Optimus caught him before he could fall off the bed.

"What's wrong."  
"This makes you a cradle robber."

Optimus frowned and grumbled.

"I don't find that very funny."

"I find that hilarious. You're older than Soundwave."

"Only by a year or so."

"Still…"

"Who's immature now?"

Megatron couldn't stop laughing. It was a riot to him.

"You're old."

Optimus finally lost patience and decided to silence him. Things felt so different. Something was telling Megatron that things weren't going to be like they were before. And he was right to worry. He felt his legs open and felt himself getting felt up. He pushed him back.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Just claiming what's mine."

"I have no problem with that."

"Then what is the problem?"  
"The fact that you're doing it so close after just coming back from the verge of death."

"I'm fine now. So just shut up and enjoy it."

At that point, things started to happen fast. All the actions that were happening, they were border-lining rape. Both knew that Megatron didn't have enough energy to be in charge. And that's how it was planned. Things went the same as last time, but a little faster, a little rougher. Why was he rushing through everything? Megatron did everything he could to stop himself from coming too soon. His efforts were in vain though. Being new at something was never a good thing. He tried to catch his breath but found that he was forced to gasp instead. He bolted up.

"What are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I plan on taking you as you took me."

"But I thought that would never happen."

"Like I said before Megatron, I'm different now."

He could feel him start to enter. Megatron turned his head.

"I'm not so sure I like this new you."

Instead of saying anything in protest, he let his body do the talking. He knew that Megatron would try to bolt up and fight back, so he held him down instead.

"You can't do this Orion."

"Yes I can. Besides… don't you love me?"  
"Yes."

"Then let me have my fun. Just this once."

"…Okay."

What harm could letting him do it once. It was only fair. He just wished it wasn't so rough. He was gentle with him the first time. He could no longer stay in his own head. It was just too painful to ignore. He soon got used to the pain, having his legs held up it was easier to handle. He was so close to his limit that his partner should be at that point. He held back for a few more moments then released himself. The movement had stopped; he was allowed to catch his breath. He could still feel the heat. Then the movement started up again. He wasn't permitted to make any noise. He started to cry out in his partners' mouth. Optimus pulled back to watch him squirm. His eyes were closed and he was gasping, clenching his teeth every so often. Something moved in the corner of Optimus' eye, he turned to find Samantha sitting on the floor, just watching them. He just ignored her and continued. He smiled as he could feel Megatron approaching his mark again. He wasn't going to stop until he completely drained him. Samantha didn't understand what was happening. The next time he looked over, she was gone. He had no idea where she went and he didn't care. This continued for hours. He just loved the sounds of his lover gasping for air and crying out in pain. Not agonizing pain but moaning in discomfort.

Megatron woke the next morning feeling like absolute shit. He was in so much pain that he could hardly move. He turned to his side to see Soundwave sleeping in a chair and Samantha curled up on her little bed with Frenzy next to her. He tried to sit up but only managed to grunt in pain. Soundwave woke up and reached over for him.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

Megatron closed his eyes and rested his hand on his head. When he opened his eyes, Samantha was there over him. Her head was tilted as she stared at him. He stretched out his arm and scratched her head.

"What's sex?"

His hand stopped. There came laughter. Megatron looked over at Soundwave.

"It's not me I swear."

He looked at his chest. That's where the sound was coming from.

"The offer still stands. I can teach her everything she needs to know."

"Soundwave, tell Rumble to shut his mouth if he wishes to keep it."

He looked back up at Samantha who was still looking down at him. He continued to scratch her.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The door opened and Optimus had walked back into the room. He had some things for Megatron and one for Samantha. Megatron made sure to show no fear. Soundwave gave him a dirty look. Samantha didn't know what to do. She knew that last night he was bad but now, something was different.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

Samantha went back to her bed and Soundwave left them alone. He was about to pick Samantha and Frenzy up when she swatted at him. He pulled his hand back and looked at Megatron.

"Just leave them Soundwave. It's fine."

Soundwave bowed and left the room. Optimus sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember anything about last night?"  
"Last night? The last thing I remember was seeing you yesterday in the warehouse and it coming down on me."

"Orion, that was a few days ago."  
"What? Then what have I been doing all this time?"

"Plenty."

Optimus stopped himself and looked over at Megatron.

"What did I do?"  
"It's nothing."

"Apparently it's affecting you. Tell me what I did."  
He looked back into Optimus' eyes.

"You really don't remember?"  
He shook his head.

"You… forced yourself on me. I was weak. I guess it could have been blamed on the stress I was going through when the medics were trying to repair you. I blacked out and came to with you in my room. You helped me to regain my strength but not enough for me to fight back. You didn't finish with me until the solar cycle was over."

His jaw nearly dropped. He covered his mouth. He turned away then looked back.

"I did that?"

Megatron just nodded. Optimus reached out and held him.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"How could you not remember?"  
"I don't know. I just hope it never happens again."

(I could end it here or I could have it go until they leave for earth. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure what to do. I could keep going but then I'll be starting G1 and I don't want to do that yet. But I also don't know if this is enough of a cliffhanger. You can tell that Optimus is starting to lose his mind to that Autobot propaganda.)


End file.
